


In a Sea of Stars

by AntarcticBird



Series: Star Trek Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't want to be late for his shift. Kurt doesn't want to let him go just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> "The One Where Kurt and Blaine Have Sex in Space." This was also part of the original 'verse I posted in 2011, but this is a reworked and extended version that now also fits in with the new main fic.

“Kurt, my shift starts in twenty minutes,” Blaine tries to complain, but finds that it's rather difficult to feel annoyed when being pinned to the bed by his amazing and currently also very naked boyfriend.

“I know,” Kurt replies, lowering his head to kiss that spot on his neck that always, always makes Blaine whimper. “Which means I won't get to see you for the next few hours and when you get back, my shift starts.”

“Yes, but...” Blaine breaks off when Kurt rolls his hips down, drawing in a sharp breath as his back arches off the bed. “Damn.”

“Still want me to stop?” Kurt whispers, skimming a hand down Blaine's side and over his ribs, down to his thigh. “Just say the word and I'll let you go right now.”

Another roll of his hips and Blaine presses his head back into the pillow, letting out an involuntary moan. “Kurt...”

“Yes?”

He really needs to get out of bed right now. He's already going to be late if he still wants to shower and have breakfast before he has to be in the bio lab, and he can't be late, he's never late. 

Partly because he's still a little afraid of Brittany. She's really nice but she also seems to be sort of friends with the Captain, and also she just says things sometimes that confuse him and...

...and he really does _not_ want to be thinking about Brittany right now, not while Kurt's lips are doing amazing things to his neck and he can feel him so clearly against his belly, can so vividly imagine what the morning could lead to if he'd just -

It takes some effort to flicker his eyes open, shove weakly against Kurt's chest. “Kurt. Shift. I have a – shift. I -” He really _really_ should be getting up now.

“This won't take long,” Kurt promises in that low and slightly raspy voice that always, _always_ makes Blaine shiver in the most pleasant way. “Just, please, it's been years, I … just, _please_ , we'll be quick, just let me -”

Blaine groans, sucks in a breath as Kurt softly bites that spot under his jaw, runs his hands up Kurt's naked back over soft skin and firm muscle and oh god he wants him so badly.

“You play dirty,” he gasps.

Kurt lifts his head to meet his eyes, smirks down at him. “What? It _has_ been years!”

Blaine just grins back at him. “Oh really? And those last few days? What was that, then? I mean just last night alone was -”

“Before that, you jerk,” Kurt corrects him, and pokes him in the side. “You know what I meant.”

“Hey,” Blaine complains, pouts a little. “No poking!”

“I'm sorry, honey,” Kurt says, still grinning widely. “Want me to kiss it all better?”

“You're such a -” Blaine starts, but is cut off by Kurt's lips on his, and really, he's not going to complain about that.

It has been years. It's been so long. And so maybe they've gone a bit … _crazy_ for each other, these past few days. But who can blame them? They have so much time to make up for, after all.

And really, now that he seriously thinks about it, he's never missed a minute of his shift before. He can afford to be a little late just this once, probably, right?

Right?

“I've only been on this ship for a few months – ” he says as Kurt's hand moves between his legs, rubbing him through his boxers, making him forget the powers of speech for a moment. “I don't...” he gets out eventually, “don't … know … if I should … _god, Kurt, fuck,_ ” he gasps as Kurt's strong fingers slip beneath the waistband of his underwear, closing around his length in a tight grip, stroking up and down a few times. 

It's really all the convincing he'd need, if he needed any at all. Because, he thinks, honestly, it's not really a difficult choice at all.

He's waited so long, hoped for so long, and so they're maybe already both a little sore from all the 'reconnecting' they've done these past few days, but he doesn't care. He wants more, he always wants more, _craves_ any contact with Kurt, savors every little touch, every word, every glance.

“Okay,” Blaine gives in. They've waited so long for this, he can let himself have this. Just this once. Even if it means forgoing breakfast. He'll live if he has to go without coffee and toast this one morning. There are definitely more important things right now. It's been a week since they got back together, but he thinks a century won't make him get tired of doing this with Kurt.

He loves him.

Kurt lifts his head, looking down at him. “We'll just have to be really quick,” he says, sounding a little breathless as he rolls over onto his back, wiggling around on the mattress as he struggles out of his pajama pants with a gracelessness that melts Blaine's heart a little bit. It _does_ things to him, seeing him like this. Kurt tosses his pants to the floor before sitting up to very unceremoniously pull down Blaine's boxers and tug them off his legs so they can land right next to his pants on the floor. “I promise you that you won't be late. _Much_.”

Hell, if this is what it takes for him to be touching Kurt and having Kurt's hands on his skin, he's probably going to be late every day and never drink a single cup of coffee ever again.

Kurt bends his head and kisses him, long and lingering and so, so sweetly before moving over him again to straddle his hips, their cocks sliding together as he presses down at just the right angle. “Oh god,” he breathes.

“Yeah,” Blaine agrees. Because this. This is the kind of morning ritual he wants for the rest of his life.

The rest of his _life_. He slides his hands up Kurt's back, hooking them over his shoulders as Kurt sets up a fast rhythm, sliding them together with just the right amount of friction. It's a possibility again, finally, after all these years. So many years. He's not going to waste a second more; all he wants is to make Kurt happy, allow Kurt to make him happy in return.

And he is happy. Oh god, he is so, so incredibly, incredibly, ridiculously happy he could sing and dance and just kiss Kurt for the rest of forever; he's the luckiest guy in the world and he knows it too.

It only takes him about a minute before even the last remaining thought of such things as duties and shifts and getting out of bed in the morning have been driven clean out of his brain, because Kurt is doing amazing things with his hips and he's letting out these breathy little moans and Blaine never gets enough of this.

Kurt overwhelms him, always has, always will, and his body is already tensing, his head swimming, and he's a bit sensitive, a bit sore, but so is Kurt, and somehow it just makes it better to feel that physical reminder of how very _back together_ they are, how many times they've reminded each other of that.

Blaine lifts his head, his hands framing Kurt's face to capture his lips in a kiss. He digs his feet into the mattress so he can push up against Kurt, pressing their bodies even closer together. There isn't any such thing as close enough, he can never, ever be close enough to him, to this wonderful, beautiful, talented, sexy man who's _all his_ , who owns his heart and his soul and his body, and what has he ever done to be so lucky?

Even after all this time, after years apart, Kurt's skin against his still sends sparks throughout his body, the feeling of the two of them moving together like this still feels like a dream to him. The best kind of dream.

Their mouths have to separate for air eventually as Kurt speeds up his movements and Blaine presses his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of him. His skin feels like it's on fire everywhere Kurt's touching it, his hips start bucking off the bed harder to meet each of Kurt's thrusts and he never wants it to end because it feels _so good, so good..._

“Blaine,” Kurt says, fingers carding through Blaine's unruly morning hair, voice shaking a little.

“I know,” Blaine whispers.

Kurt shakes his head, presses his forehead against Blaine's, never stops moving. “I love you so much,” he breathes. “So much, Blaine, I – You know that, right? You're … everything, you're … I love you, I _love_ you -”

Blaine sucks in a breath as Kurt tilts his hips just a bit, thrusts forward a little harder, and before he can say anything back they're kissing again, deep and a little sloppy and just right.

Usually, they like taking their time, exploring, mapping each other's skin, building it up slowly until they can't take it anymore. This, though, this is something different. This is rough and hard, fast and desperate, and Blaine doesn't mind at all, because it's with Kurt, _his_ Kurt, and he just wants him, he's _always_ wanted him, he wants him so badly it almost hurts and he just has to roll his hips up harder, hold on tighter, fill up all of his senses with Kurt, Kurt, _Kurt_ , because he can finally do that again.

This is not slow and sweet, this is not rediscovering each other and taking their time and building up to something. This is getting in one more round before getting up because they have each other right here, and because they _can_. This is them, together, getting each other off because it feels good and because they _want to_.

It's _amazing_.

He tightens his grip on Kurt's shoulders, feels Kurt's hot breath against his skin where his face is pressed against Blaine's shoulder, moving with him until time means nothing anymore. He knows it's going to be over too fast, but can't bring himself to care because there will always be a next time, now, and besides, this is perfection. This is sweet, torturous, amazing perfection.

“Kurt,” he moans, “oh god, Kurt, don't stop, don't ever stop, please, I need you, oh shit I need you so much, oh god...”

Kurt throws his head back, grinding down harder, and Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and feels his mouth drop open as he gasps at the heightened sensation. It's too much, it's not enough, it's everything at once and he feels it building, quickly, too fast, but _fuck_ , so amazing and his toes curl inward as his thighs start shaking and _not long now, almost there, oh god yes, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh..._

“Blaine,” Kurt breathes, his rhythm faltering as his thrusts become erratic, harder, faster, more, more, always more. “Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine_...”

He has always loved the way Kurt says his name, from the day they met at the Academy. With that one syllable Kurt could always let him know whether he was pleased, annoyed, sad, happy … but right now, this is the way Blaine wants to hear it, breathless and desperate and wild.

He's so close, so close, and then Kurt grabs his hip with one hand to pull them closer together, pressing down at just the right angle. He keeps moving against Blaine with uncontrolled, stuttering jerks of his hips, sending spark after spark of blinding heat though his body until it's too much. 

With a strangled cry, Blaine comes hard, his fingers clenching against Kurt's hips as white-hot ecstasy explodes from his groin to every corner of his body, his orgasm ripping through him in a tidal wave of pure mind-shattering pleasure that leaves him breathless and wrecked and shaking.

He collapses back against the mattress, feeling weak and blissed-out and so _good_ , whimpering as the most delicious aftershocks shoot through him like electric current while Kurt still keeps up the pace above him.

Holding himself up with both hands on Blaine's shoulders, fingers gripping him tightly for leverage, he's rocking his hips down against Blaine again and again, grinding his cock against Blaine's belly at a feverish, frenzied pace. His whole body is so tense he's trembling with how frantically he's working himself toward his own climax, rocking and rocking and rocking in uncontrolled, aborted thrusts as he whimpers and moans with need. 

Still breathing hard from his own orgasm, Blaine lifts an arm to work a hand between them, wrap it around Kurt's dick to help him along, and Kurt jolts forward _hard_ , his moan so loud and rough and desperate Blaine feels it down to his core.

Kurt digs his fingers harder into Blaine's skin, thrusts furiously forward into the tight channel of Blaine's fist, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, and Blaine's never seen anything more beautiful in his life than this man who owns every corner of his heart. 

He finally follows Blaine over the edge with a choked off sob, his whole body arching into it as his hip jolt forward wildly, all control over his muscles lost to the power of his release.

Blaine works him through it until he's spent, until he goes slack above him, tipping forward onto Blaine with a sighed out groan, burying his face against his neck.

Blaine waits for his breathing to return to normal, not even caring about the mess between their stomachs as he wraps his arms securely around Kurt. “You have no idea how much I love you,” he gets out, voice a little rough with emotion.

“Love you … more,” Kurt manages between sucked in breaths, still gasping for air.

Blaine holds him and loves him and seriously can't believe how this can be his life, how he can be so lucky.

“That was...” he finally starts.

Kurt laughs silently against his shoulder. “I know.”

“I mean, wow.”

“You're always so eloquent after sex.”

“Thanks.”

They just stay like that for a while longer, holding onto each other, drifting through the familiar post-orgasm haze, heart rates gradually slowing down again. Blaine doesn't want to let go yet – he knows Kurt had been right earlier. They won't see each other again all day and probably not the next night either.

So maybe he will be a little late for his shift today. Nobody will care. Right now, holding Kurt, feeling Kurt, kissing Kurt's naked, sweaty shoulder because it very conveniently is right there – all of that definitely has to take precedence over his duties as a Starfleet officer.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks after a while.

“Right here.”

“Very funny.” Kurt rolls off him, curling into his side immediately. “You're not on duty the day after tomorrow, right?”

“Nope,” Blaine answers.

“Good,” Kurt replies. “Me neither. And we're scheduled to collect vegetation samples from this beautiful class M planet. You know, white sandy beaches, trees, birds...”

“Sounds nice.”

“Maybe I can convince Captain Sylvester to let us go.”

Blaine frowns. “You mean, on the away team?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, leaning up to give Blaine a peck on the nose. “No, you idiot. On shore leave. A vacation. Just the two of us. Unless you'd rather stay here. Maybe hang out in the astro lab or the mess hall on your day off?”

Blaine pretends to think about it for a minute, giving in only when Kurt begins tickling his sides. “Okay, okay,” he says, slightly out of breath again as soon as he has escaped Kurt's relentless fingers, immediately reaching for him again to press a lingering kiss to his lips. “A vacation. I'd like that.”

“I'll talk to the Captain today,” Kurt promises.

“Do you think she'll say yes? I really want to spend more time with you.”

Kurt looks at him, resting a hand right over Blaine's heart. “I want that too. On the other hand, we have all the time in the world now.”

Blaine closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Kurt's. He's right. They do have that. Despite their busy schedules. They are finally together again, holding each other close as their ship is drifting through the endless sea of stars outside the window.


End file.
